Fanfictionnet What's UP?
by Solitary Dragon
Summary: Guess what a pesky little person deleted my story so-repost Heero writes a fic at Fanfic.net but gets 0 reviews...How will Black spandex deal with this...Who's Black Spandex? You ask R+R please don't make me gotta get like Heero
1. Fanfictionnet What't up

Fanfiction.Net   
By: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark brown brows knitted tight in concentration cobalt pupils dilated as Heero glared at his beloved. What on earth could have the precious and cherish Dell have done to receive this kind of treatment from its owner/master.  
  
"What's up Hee-man?" Duo chirped; bouncing over to peak from above his shoulder, whatever Heero was working one was minimized.  
  
"Rendering..."Heero growled.  
  
"Whoa...What happened to Heero-the ever patient, Heero-nerves of steel, Heero-I can set my own broken leg. Heero-infinite pairs of spandex...Is he DEFEATED DUNDUDNDAHH by the slow processing power of The DELL...THE SKY IS FALLING CHICKEN LICKEN!!" Duo heard screech," What shall become of us... Heero and DUNDUN DAHHHH THE EVIL DELL."A fit of laughter ensued as Duo fail to notice Heero's throbbing temple vein.  
  
"SILENCE!" Issued forth from his scowling lips as it echoed off the walls and surely would reach the others downstairs. Duo's mouth fell open in a soft O flabbergasted; Heero rarely ever got mad, even at his silly antics.  
  
"Shut your mouth, you're breathing on me." Was thrown over Heero's shoulder at Duo.  
  
"Find then..."Duo backed up not wanting to spark that short fuse of his again. "Well...no need to go Sergeant Anal." Duo whispered outside of their shared room. Briskly turning on his heels Duo headed down to more neutral round, resound pecking at the keys could be heard in his wake.  
  
Duo just didn't get it, not that Heero wanted him too, and Heero had been trying for weeks now to get a review at Fanfition.Net. Heero stumbled across it when looking for some...literature and at the time he though what the hell I could do it, I mean write a story. But here he sat staring at the Stat's of his 10 stories waiting for the zeros to disappear. This was foolish he scolded himself but this was his new obsession, at least it wasn't like PACMAN which he stayed up all night playing involuntarily bursting into fits of rage when his lost. His nocturnal habit had to be broken so he searched for another fix since habitual odd stares greeted him in the mornings after PACMAN.  
  
No one seem interested in his stories and he grew weary of waiting but just as he was about to log off a review came in. A REVIEW he internally cheered Finally!!! Smirking to himself he read the message.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chocolate Star Fish:  
  
This was the suckiest piece of work I EVER SAW!!!SOMEBODY GET THIS GUY OUTTA HERE BEFORE HE EMBARRASSES HIMSELF FARTHER!!YOU SUCK BLACK SPANDEX!!!! YOU SUCK!!!  
:)  
:P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To enraged to whip out an Omae------ Heero logged off feeling defeated but it occurred to him.  
  
  
"You may have won the battle but you can't win this war!! I WILL WRITE TILL I GET ATHRITIUS AND CAN NO LONGER SEE THE SCREEN AND MUST WEAR COKEBOTTLE GLASSES!!!!I SHALL WRITE FOR ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY TO DEFEAT ALL WHO SAY GUNDAM WING IS STUPID!!!"  
  
Duo's head poked in the door "He-man are you alright?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HEERO: PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME GOTTA GET ANGRY! cause then I'll throttle you  
  
*^i   
*  
  
And then you'll look like that thing up there!!! I'LL GET YOU CHOCOLATE STAR FISH OR MY NAME ISN'T BLACK SPANDEX!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Kill messenger

Kill the Messenger  
By: Solitary Dragon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had been really moody all of a sudden and it all revolved around the Dell but Duo neglected to comment since Heero would total go Queen of Hearts 'off with your head, off with your head' so Duo kept his distance.  
  
  
"Humph..."Heero sighed trying in vain to finish is story, writer's block is a terrible thing. He had been on for quite, sometime trying to finish a new chapter to his story 'Crimson Tears' yet he couldn't get what he had in mine on the screen. Ruffling his hair he began:'eyes roved over the room desperate to find what he's broken in fo-  
The screen flashed and a messenger message prompt appeared with that dorky sound it makes *insert PING PLONG.  
  
_________________  
  
/RATMAN: Hi Deathscythe! I thought you wouldn't on today? :) Great to see you!!/  
  
_________________  
  
Minimizing the prompt and trying his utmost not to ignore it Heero went back to his story: 'r striding quickly across the room a figure flashed to his right cloaked in darkens he knew that it acted a both a cover and-  
_______________________  
  
/RATMAN: DEATHSCYTHE!!!I know you're there! Are you busy or something?/  
  
_______________________  
Growling under his breath Heero typed back.  
  
____________________  
  
/Deathscythe: This is not Deathscythe please desist from sending me messages. /  
/RATMAN: YOU LIAR!! I KNOW IT'S YOU!!/  
  
___________________  
  
Refusing to argue Heero desisted to ignore this Ratman Character and resumed his typing. Before he could get any where a volley of *insert PING PLONGS assaulted his ears and the screen flashed furiously in front of him.  
  
As his last threads of self control began to slipped Heero saved his story on his diskette and---------------  
A loud crash issued forth as the sound of glass breaking and finally a resound clanging could be heard as something connected with asphalt. Startled Duo rushed outside from the kitchen. Eyes wide in surprise the Dell lay prostrated scatter in shattered pieces on the driveway in front the house. Tiny glass shards littered the lawn and a fuming Heero peering out through the now gaping window, chest heaving in a crazy frenzy.   
  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY LAPTOP!!" was bellowed down at Duo as Heero disappeared and a concerned Quatre peeped out his bedroom window.  
  
Puzzled glances were share as Quatre silently queried as to 'what was that all about?' Shrugging his shoulders Duo went back in the kitchen to finish his raid on the fridge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HIYA!! Did you know on the XP windows that Microsoft Messenger is actually a permanent program which comes with everything else and even if you are lucky enough to know how to disable it...it's still in your hard-drive watching and waiting to be summoned ...scary  
  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE! EVEN IF IT IS TO TELL ME I HAVE A PRETTY HAT!   
*  
---  
o-o  
~ 


	3. Java Lava Heaven

Java Lava Heaven  
  
By: Solitary Dragon  
  
```````````  
  
Resound pecking of the keys echoed in the silent room. That and the hum of Heero's brand-new-spanking Gateway (it was on sale) were the only two sounds which presently hung in the air.   
  
Heero's eyes twitched before watering slightly, red rimmed and puffy he reached for his blue coffee mug which read in neon letters 'You're making me mad! You wouldn't like it when I'm mad'.   
  
The liquid lava of life flowed threw out his body, flooding his senses and contaminating his veins but he felt a zing of energy ripple though his mangier being making him whole and complete...ohh the sweet pleasures of java, Heero moaned slightly taken aback by his own response to the drink of the Gods. Shudders which erupted suddenly grew into violent spasms but soon quieted as he continued his story for fanfiction.net. Hours passed in relative silence until the inevitable happened...  
  
Calloused fingers gripped the coffee mug as knuckles turned white under the pressure. Heero frenzied cobalt pupils dilated, confusion feeding into anger as he accessed the situation. The blue bottom of the mug glared back at him defiantly almost arrogantly, challenging him silently. He was all out of the good stuff.  
  
Dashing to the kitchen to brew another pot he was surprised to find Duo comfortably leaning on the counter with HIS PACKET OF JAVA---to his dismay it was... it was... He stuttered, his mind uncomprehending. The packet was empty. HIS PACKET WAS EMPTY...wordlessly his world crashed into despair and agony.  
  
"Oye Hey Heero." Duo offered quietly from across the room unaware of the dark stare. Sleep still tugged at his cob-webbed brain.   
  
A Wufei typed battle cry *tm was issued forth from pert lips as Heero pounced on the unsuspecting American. (An angry Chinese is a very scary thing...*author shudders Wong Tie Drive thru...I never knew fortune cookies could go THERE!)  
  
The battle which ensued was worst than Tallgeese Versus Wing could ever hope to be...it was worst than...Peanut butter without the jelly...it was like the glazed donut without the hole...it was just plan bad...like Deathescythe without the glowy stick thingie...(I did that on purpose EAT UR HEART OUT !!! 'Side Fei is better)  
  
Bits of mugs, plates and some fridge magnets littered the floor. Duo lay in a tangled mass of chestnut hair, his shirt button less gapping open much like his mouth which made lazy fish like motions as he moaned in pain. Heero stood over the body, his chest moving quite visibly as his mouth rustled with the exhalation of air. The fridge door sprawled open, trays dangled out while contents spewed onto the cold tiles. In all the disarray the coffee machine perked cheerfully unaware of the events signaling the completion of the pot.  
  
Heero's eyes quirked; as he registered the fact that Duo's black mug like his had been empty for a reason. Shifting from foot to foot he mumbled something akin to an apology as he made away with the freshly brewed mix and his now chipped blue mug.  
  
Trowa whistling as he came down the hallways passed Heero as he barreled up the stair possessively with his blue mug. Shrugging he entered the kitchen, his whistling continued unhindered as he poured himself a cup, idly stepping over Duo's body.   
  
========  
  
Ok that was the last chapter...I lost a lot of steam and well it wasn't as good as the first two...oh well I JUST WANT A REVIEW!!! I've been doing this for 3 years now...I feel old...PLEASEEEEE!!! What do I gotta do?   
  
Ohh yeah please say not to Caffeine. REVIEWS make me and Heero happy!!! 


End file.
